Passenger Seat
by padragonflame
Summary: Rated PG13 for suiside themes, and murder. Just a song fic, of Kira, and Rei's first date. please RR


**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own this song, and I have absolutely nothing to do with Shedaisy Yet! Yes I have been stalking them, but don't tell any one, I don't need to be arrested AGAIN! The Whole Rascal Flatts Thing, it was just a misunderstanding. All I wanted was an autograph. Okay, Okay, maybe I did try to get a piece of Gary's hair, but I thought I grabbed the scissors, not the electric shaver. I swear it was an accident. No Harm, No Foul.

**Disclaimer 2:** Just because I read, and enjoy mars, doesn't mean that I own it. I mean a lot of people wish that they own mars. Because that would mean that they would be rich. So I will tell you right now, I am not rich. There fore I do not own mars. Sorry! That also means you cannot sue me. Thanks, it's greatly appreciated.

**Authors Note:** Please no flames. Akikazu criticizes me enough; I don't need you to add to it. If there is something you wish to tell me, and you think I wont like it, just tell her. I can guarantee, that she will be happy to hurt my feelings. Like always Thanks!

Any Who… 

I remember it as if it was yesterday…

He was sitting there in the front row of the Tenth grade talent show. I couldn't stop looking at him; it was as if I was singing right to him.

After the show, I was out front of the auditorium, waiting for my ride. And he came up in a Corvette Convertible. (My Favorite Car)

!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…Flashback!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Asked Rei

"In that? I thought you had a motorcycle" Said Kira

"I borrowed this from my father"

"Why"

"I got the Scoop, from Helen, on what you were performing, and motor cycles aren't meant for two"

"Oh from Helen, Helen who?"

"Helen, your friend Helen, yeah know Johnson"

"How do you know her?"

"I went out with her in seventh"

"What?!"

"Do you want the ride or not?"

"Sure."

!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…End Flashback!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…

So I climbed in, and before I sat down, he stepped on the gas. The speed pushed me into a sitting position. We kept turning; I had no clue where he was taking me. After about a half an hour, we stopped at a gas station to get a snack. He said it would be about another hour or so, before we got to where we were going. So he bought a bag of chips and we were off again. I was so comfortable around him; it was as if I had known him for years.

_Passenger side I slide on in,  
__Vinyl seats soft from the heat of the sun.  
__Chewing' on a slim Jim,  
__Can't stop thinking,  
_'_Bout him yeah, yeah, yeah, he's the one.  
__Hmmm yeah, yeah, yeah, he's the one.  
__Ooh, Ooh life's so sweet,  
__Right here in the passenger seat._

I felt as if I would be with him forever, we just kept talking and talking. Even about Weird things, like Death, the war, and Helen (his ex girlfriend, and my best friend). Every time I looked at him, he got even cuter. He was almost perfect. Yes almost. We disagreed on a major issue in my life. - Which branch of the military is better? I said The Marines, and he said the Air force.

_Ooh, ooh, yeah,_

_Life's so sweet._

_When I look to the left,_

_I see his suntanned hands,  
__His muddy river hair,  
__And his thousand acre plans  
__I'm all shook up like,  
__A quarter in a can.  
__Ain't life Sweet  
__In the passenger seat._

He told me that we were getting close, and he said that I should close my eyes and rest, so I wouldn't be tired when we got there. Personally I think he just didn't want me to know where we were going. Eventually I must have fell asleep, because when I woke, we were parked on a beach. And right next to the car, he had two lawn chairs, a cooler  
and a picnic for two.

_I day dream of me,  
__And a cold cotton pillow,  
__And the feel of his skin.  
__The windowsill smiles,  
__And before I know it,  
__I'm miles away sittin' next to him.  
__Ooh, ooh, life's so sweet,  
__Right here in the passenger seat.  
__Ooh, ooh, yeah  
__Life's so sweet.  
__When I look to the left,  
__I see his suntanned hands,  
__His muddy river hair,  
__And his thousand acre plans.  
__I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can.  
__Ain't life sweet?_

After we finished our picnic, we went for a walk, held hands, and talked. Then Rei let me drive the corvette. It was awesome. We sat and watched the sun set, and then we headed home. The ride home was way too fast. It seamed like within minutes we were back in the city. We shared a long good night kiss then he dropped me off.

_Sweet right here,  
__Sweet right here,  
__In the passenger seat.  
__Shiftin' those gears,  
__Baby one, two, three,  
__Then he shifts those  
__Ocean eyes back to me,  
__Can't imagine a moment,  
__Any better than this,  
__Then we kiss.  
__Ooh, ooh life's so sweet,  
__Right here in the passenger seat.  
__Ooh, ooh yeah  
__Life's so sweet.  
__Ooh, ooh life's so sweet,  
__Right here in the passenger seat.  
__Ooh, ooh yeah  
__Life's so sweet._

From that day on, I have always loved him.

_Sweet right here,  
__Right here._

And no I'm here at his funeral, I feel so bad. I talked him into racing the Corvette instead of his bike. I thought it would be safer. If I only knew it would end like this. I can't believe I killed him. It's all my fault. I didn't know that the engine would blow. Why God. Why Me? Damn It. Why did it happen to Rei?

!!!…!!!…!!!...!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…

"Kira do you know how stupid this is? It's not your fault," said Helen

"Yes it is!" I said

"No, I cut the belt, which made it blow. I couldn't watch my best friend waste her life away for some stupid punk"

"You murderer! My life is over goodbye!"

**Jumps off the fifth floor fire escape **


End file.
